<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nevermoor Oneshots by xQiblixWOF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667019">Nevermoor Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xQiblixWOF/pseuds/xQiblixWOF'>xQiblixWOF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xQiblixWOF/pseuds/xQiblixWOF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random oneshots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nevermoor Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alone, not for the first time in his life, but everything was so much worse now, so much worse. He was insane to wish he wasn't a Wundersmith, Wundersmiths were the most special and praised people out of everyone, for Ezra to wish not to be one was absurd, but he didn't want to be special anymore, sitting alone in a room waiting to whatever rituals and procedures were to come to be a real Wundersmith. <br/>Is it going to hurt?<br/>He winced. The process of finding the Wundersmith of his age group had just taken place. All possible candidates (only about 6 kids) were rounded up by the black-cloaked figures of Wunderous Society members, then brought to their campus to be lined up and tested. Ezra had been excited about it, and nervous, but mostly excited, he was only 8 but the society had come for him anyway.<br/>Singing. They had all been asked to sing a song that they knew all the words to, Ezra was good at singing, he had always been praised for his voice so it wasn't really a problem. When it came to his turn he did exactly what he was told to do, he sang a lullaby, over and over again, the watching society members had murmured quietly to each other after a few verses, and once he was halfway through his third re-sing they stopped him, and dismissed everyone else. The looks of envy the other kids had given him would take him a long time to forget. After they were gone the society members had given him a few short words of congratulations and then left abruptly giving him the order of staying put. <br/>And was that it? Would he then be locked away from society and then be trained to do all the incredible things that a Wundersmith could do? And was he even capable of all those wonderful things, he didn't know. What if they had made a mistake? What if he wasn't a Wundersmith and then he had learnt all the Wundersmith secrets and when they realised he wasn't capable of doing all the Wunderous magic stuff, would they have to kill him to keep those secrets? Ezra didn't feel particularly special, and he didn't want to die.<br/>“Where are we going? Am I going to meet other Wundersmiths? Please tell me, or I am LITERALLY GOING TO DIE OF ANTICIPATION!” The one door out of the room opened and a bright-faced, rosy-cheeked girl bounced in. “Hi! Who are YOU? Are you a Wundersmith too cause’ I AM A WUNDERSMITH!” she seemed a bit younger than Ezra but was probably still a bit taller than him. Behind her was a society member, even under the cloak and hood Ezra could tell he was already tired of being assigned to watch the young Wundersmith.<br/>“What’s your name? My names Elodie! Elodie Bauer.” she beamed at him, springing onto the chair next to him. They were polar opposites, Ezra a pale-faced, quiet boy and her the only person Ezra had ever met he could say was literally shining. He took a moment to properly register her, she had freckles and red hair, along with shining green eyes and was staring at him in joyous intensity.<br/>“U-uh my name is Ezra, Ezra Squall.” He mumbled, looking at the ground.<br/>“AWESOME! Ezra, I like that!” she somehow brightened even more. “I am SURE we are going to be BEST FRIENDS! FOREVER!”<br/>“Forever? Like even after we die?”<br/>“YEAH NOTHING THAT EVER HAPPENS WILL EVER BE ABLE TO RUIN THIS NOW EVERLASTING FRIENDSHIP, I AM DECLARING IT NOW!”<br/>“Oh... um okay?”<br/>“YES LET'S DO A BLOOD PACT AND EVERYTHING-”<br/>“And that” The society member stepped in front of Elodie. “Is where I am going to have to stop you, I get that you're excited and all, but you're going to be a part of the Wunderous Society now, you need to know when you can do this” he gestured vaguely towards her “and when you have to be more polite.”<br/>“Yes sir!” Elodie saluted and Ezra let out a laugh, she grinned back at him cheekily. The society member sniffed loudly and looked the other way. Ezra heard him mutter under his breath.<br/>“7-year-olds shouldn’t be in the society.”<br/>“So Ezra” Elodie smiled at him “Tell me about yourself.” He raised an eyebrow at her.<br/>“Why?”<br/>“Because we're both Wundersmiths! Wundersmiths are loyal to each other above all.” Her voice on the last line sounded practiced, like she had been taught what to say. “Wait-<br/>you’re a Wundersmith, right, I never actually heard you say so or not.”<br/>“Of course I am, why would I be here if I wasn’t?” He reasoned.<br/>“So you’re not going to tell me about yourself?”<br/>“Maybe, maybe not.” He shrugged and grinned at her. “But why are you here? You weren’t part of the group I was tested with.” <br/>“Oh there were two different groups. Two Wundersmiths to start their journey towards glory!” She held her fist up and smiled at the ceiling. “Aren’t you excited? Do you think you’ll be good at it, like the Wunderous Arts!” Ezra had heard of the Wunderous Arts before, insanely hard to learn, only mastered by Wundersmiths. He didn’t actually know what they were, but he knew whatever they were... mastering them could change the world. <br/>“I don’t know, they seem... hard.”<br/>“But we’re Wundersmiths, if it’s going to be easy for anyone it’ll be us.” She beamed at him warmly “Even if you suck I’ll be there for you, and if I suck you’ll be there for me and if we both suck then we’ll be there for each other, because we are best friends, you swore on it.”<br/>Best friends. Ezra had never had a best friend before, too special for all the other children, possibly a Wundersmith. Elodie didn’t seem like she had been confined like him, funny and confident. He smiled at her.<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>“No problem-o!” Her grin was so wide that it stretched from ear to ear. He laughed at it and she laughed too.<br/>Maybe I’m not alone, in fact like this I might not ever be alone again, not while she is alive. Best friend. Forever...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>